Group tours to prospective UCSF pharmaceutical chemistry, biophysics and medicine information science graduate students were given by displaying the state-of-the-art hardware and software the Computer Graphics Laboratory provides for biomolecular modeling of structures and interactions. The groups viewed two example scientific demonstrations using MidasPlus. It was stressed that the Computer Graphics Lab is a Research Resource funded by the NIH/NCRR.